Not the only one
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: Mort is in need of a new maid. He recruits a girl named Shadow for the job. She is in need of a job and has a little problem Mort can relate to. FINISHED
1. Shadow and Mort

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow and the voices in her head.

Note: This isn't meant to be a Mary-sue even though it might sound a little like one. Shadow is her own character and isn't like me. Bold is Shadow's alter personality Clover speaking. Italics is her conscience speaking.

* * *

Shadow's P.OV

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled slamming my hand down my desk.

I couldn't write with those two voices arguing in my head. I thought the meds my mother and my doctor made me take would finally make them stop permanently. I could take all the medicine I wanted for this little 'problem' but no matter what the voices would always come back.

"Shadow?" My mother called. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," I lied. "The cat is just bothering me."

"Alright," my mom said and then fell silent.

That was a major lie. My cat Roman was lying asleep under my desk.

Maybe I should explain a little before I go on anymore. My name is Shadow Tomp. I'm a 17 year old crazy girl. Or at least that's what the doctors say. I've heard voices inside my head as long as I can remember. When I was little my mom just thought I had an imaginary friend named Clover and didn't pay any attention to it. As I got older it got worse.

By the time I was 15 I was on heavy medicine and it never got any better. After a while I got used to listening to Clover and my conscience argue about stupid shit. The three of us argued sometimes. It usually had to do with writing. When ever I had to do an essay for school and a story for my short story class they would really start fighting.

No like it mattered if I passed my classes anyway. I was going to drop out when I turned 18 and find some crummy job. That would be in two weeks. Maybe if I kept myself busy trying to just get by in life Clover would shut up. I had put an ad out saying that I would do any work except for heavy labor. I hadn't gotten any replies yet.

I was trying to write a short story when I blamed the cat for the distraction Clover and my conscience were causing. Every time I would start to write something Clover would have to tell me that it wasn't good enough and it would find myself deleting it.

"I give up," I said standing up from my laptop. "I'm going to go take a nap and hope you two let me write what I want to later.

**Not much of a chance. I know good writing when I see it and when I see you doing good writing I'll shut up.**

"Forget you."

_That's right Shadow. You tell her. She wouldn't know good writing if it slapped her in the face. _

I laughed when Clover gave a grunt. I knew that talking to my voices only seemed to make it worse but when someone says something to me I find it hard not to talk back. I crossed over to my bed and dropped down on the mattress. I would sleep and then try in vain to write again.

* * *

Mort's P.O.V

I hate it when they argue while I'm trying to do something. I wasn't even writing but Shooter and...well the second me were arguing about some story I was working on. I was trying to find a new maid. My last one had left quickly after the disappearance of Ted and Amy. She like everyone else thought I had killed them. I hadn't of course but there was no talking to some people.

My house didn't really get that dirty but it really did help to have someone come twice a week to tidy the place up. If it hadn't been for the fact half the town thought I was a murderer I would have been able to find a maid easy. I had to look at papers for towns that were nearby.

I caught an ad that caught my eye. According to it this person was willing to do anything that wasn't heavy labor. That sounded like just what I was looking for. My eyes traveled down to the contact information. Her name was Shadow Tomp and that she was soon to be 18 years old. There was a note in bold that said she wouldn't be able to work for two more weeks but I could wait two more weeks.

"That is bull-shit and you know it," the other me yelled.

"Naw it isn't," Shooter said back. "The gale needs ta be killed."

"Every woman in every story does not need to die," me #2 argued back.

I couldn't take it. I picked up the newspaper and walking down the stairs into the living room. I was headed towards the kitchen. When they are arguing on the second floor you can't hear it in the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and went back to looking at the ad.

"Maybe she's a little too young to be around me," I whispered. "And I don't know how she would react to me talking to myself all the time but it's worth a shot."

I dropped the newspaper on the table and went to make a phone call that I didn't think would change my life.


	2. The job

Shadow's P.O.V

"Yes!" I cried after I had hung up the phone.

I was going to have a real job. I wasn't going to have to rely on my parents to buy me everything I needed anymore. It was just a job as a maid but it was a start. The guy's name sounded really familiar but I couldn't quite but a finger on where I had heard it from before.

**Mort Rainey? Isn't he that writer you mother likes? **

"Maybe," I said walking out of my room. "I'll ask her when I tell her about the job."

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

I started to open my mouth but Clover cut me off.

**What do you mean? Of course she's sure. It's just a job. **

"For once you're right," I admitted peaking my head into my mom's room.

I heard my conscience sigh and mumble something I didn't understand. I don't know what she was getting so worked up about it. It was just a job. My mother was sitting on her bed reading.

"I got a job," I said.

"What?" My mother asked looking up from her book.

"I got a job," I repeated.

"When?" she asked setting her book aside.

"This guy named Mort Rainey just called and took me on as his maid," I explained quickly. "He says I can start anytime."

"As in the writer Mort Rainey?" My mother asked.

"He's a writer?" I asked.

My mom didn't answer me. She just stood and walked over to her bookshelf. She looked over the books before pulling one off the shelf. Mom flipped through it to the back and brought it over.

I found myself looking at the cutest guy I had ever seen in my life. He had blond hair with a patch of black on the top. It was a bit messy and I love a man with messy hair. I couldn't really see his eyes because they were hidden behind glasses but I guessed that they were just as cute as his hair.

Mom was pointing at the paragraph under the picture. It said that this man's name was Mort Rainey and that he currently lived in Tashmore Glen.

"Unless there are two people named that living in Tashmore than that is him," I explained. "Because that's where he told me he lived."

"Oh wow!" Mom exclaimed closing the book and pulling it close to her chest. "I've always wanted to meet him and I finally have a chance."

**You'd think she was getting the job. **

I didn't say anything to Clover because I didn't want mom to start worrying about me.

_Shut up Clover. She's get excited._

"I'm going to go up there this weekend to meet him," I said. "I want to meet him before I start working for him so that I won't be nervous my first day."

I thought this would impress mom but she wasn't paying attention. She seemed to be off in her own world.

"Ok then," I said. "I'm going to go back to my room and sleep."

**Great job there showoff. **

"Get fucked," I whispered as I walked out of my mother's room.


	3. Southern Drawl

Note : This story is almost all in Shadow's P.O.V. When it's in Mort's I'll make a note. I did a little research on this matter. Sometimes when two people suffer from hearing voices or seeing things they'll see and hear the same thing.

* * *

I thought the week would go slow because I wanted the weekend to come. To my surprise it went by quickly. I guessed it was because I kept myself busy. I had to keep myself busy or the voices in my head would drive me crazy.

Saturday morning came and the fight I knew was coming came. My mom wanted to drive me up to Mr. Rainey's house. I didn't want her to because I knew that she would just embarrass me. I finally won out the battle and got to go up to his place by myself. The downside to my winning was that mom got to drive me there my first working day.

The hardest part was deciding to what to wear. I decided that a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers were the best choice. I didn't want to look too laid back or to serious. I knew I was pretty with my long black hair and green eyes but I didn't want to use my looks to empress Mr. Mr. Rainey.

**You are such a wuss. Why didn't you just tell your mom to kill herself. We both know you want to tell her that. **

_Grow up Clover. Shadow would never tell her mom that._

"That's right Clover," I said getting into my mom's car. "My mom is kind of annoying but I'd never want her to die."

Clover said something I couldn't understand but I didn't ask her to repeat it. I was sure it was something I didn't want to hear to begin with. I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. Mr. Rainey's house was about an hour away so I had a little drive ahead of me.

* * *

**You're lost admit it.**

"I'm not lost," I said turning down a different road. "I just don't know where I am."

**That's what lost means.**

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled banging my hand on the dashboard.

As much I didn't want to admit it I was lost. I wasn't sure where I had become lost. All I knew was I had been driving for two hours and hadn't managed to find the guy's house.

_Maybe you should stop and ask for directions._

**How can you stop and ask for directions when you're not lost?**

I started to grind my teeth together in an attempt to block out the arguing voices in my head. I knew I was in the right town I just couldn't find the house. Mr. Rainey had warned me that it was a bit hard to find. I didn't think it would be this hard to find.

**Lost. Lost. Lost. Damn you can't even find a house in a town as small as this.**

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you," I warned.

**Scary.**

Clover did however shut up. I decided that it was time to ask for directions. If I didn't it would be Monday before I found the place. I saw a teenage girl with brown hair walking down the street. I stopped the car.

"Excuse me," I said to get her attention. "But I'm a little lost."

"Where you trying to go to?" she asked walking over to the car.

"Mort Rainey's house," I explained.

The girl didn't say anything at first. She just looked at me with wide eyes. It was only when I snapped my fingers that she came back down to earth.

"He doesn't live in town," she stated. "He has a cabin down by the lake."

"How do I get there?" I asked.

The girl seemed reluctant to tell me but she did point me in the right direction. I thanked her and started to drive off.

_Hum? She didn't seem to like this guy very much._

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

_That maybe you should think twice about taking this job._

**What the hell is your problem? Do you want her to sit at home with her mother all her life?**

_No. I just think there is something funny about this guy._

**You haven't even met him yet. Besides he can't be crazier than Shadow.**

I smashed my head again the steering wheel in an effort to get the voices to shut up. Just when I thought I wasn't going to be able to take my voices talking anymore I pulled into someone's yard. There was a cottage sitting in front of me. I guessed this was the house I was looking for.

**Are you going to tell this guy about me?**

"Why would I do that?" I asked getting out of the car.

**Because I think he might understand.**

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Clover didn't answer. I asked the question again but I didn't get a response.

_You should be grateful that she isn't bugging you. Don't pay any attention to her. I still don't think you should be here._

"I can take care of myself," I said and walked onto the porch.

"Well hello there miss," A voice with a southern accent whispered.

My head turned towards the voice. It sounded like the voice had come from behind the house. I took a few steps towards the other side of the porch. I had just reached the door when I heard another voice.

"You must be Shadow," The voice said.

I turned and saw the man from the book standing behind me. He was looking at me in a curious way.

**He's cuter than his picture.**

I ignored the voice and walked over to him.

"Yes," I said holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rainey."

"Nice to meet you too," he said shaking my hand. "Why don't you come inside so we can talk?"

"Sure," I said.

Mr. Rainey turned and walked back into his house. I turned towards the place the voice I had come from. I decided that it must have been a neighbor and followed Mr. Rainey into the house.


	4. Lies

Mr. Rainey seemed like a really nice guy. He gave me a short tour and laid down the rules. There weren't many but he wanted to make sure I understood the few rules he had.

"You aren't allowed upstairs," he said pointing at the stairs. "That's my private space. If I need something cleaned up there I'll tell you to do it."

_Hum. I wonder why he doesn't want you up there._

My conscience just wasn't giving up on the idea that Mr. Rainey was a bad guy. He seemed like a good man to me. It was just trying to be protective. It was strange that Clover was being quiet.

"And I would like it if you stayed out of the garden I have out back," Mr. Rainey said. "I've put a lot of work into the corn planted there and don't want you to accidentally mess anything up."

"I won't touch it," I promised. "My mom has some roses she won't let me get near."

"I should tell you that I mumble to myself sometimes," he said. "You shouldn't worry though. It's just something I do."

"Ok," was all I said because I wasn't sure what to say.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" he asked.

Clover's words came back to me. She had wanted me to tell him I heard voices.

_Don't._

"No," I said quickly. "Nothing at all."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. I guess I said my answer too quickly.

"I did have a question though," I said trying to get his attention away from my quick answer.

"What is it?" Mr. Rainey asked.

"When I was standing on your porch I heard someone say hello to me," I explained. "It sounded like someone with a southern accent."

He looked almost like he had seen his ghost. His face had lost all of it's color and his eyes went wide. As fast as this new look had come it was gone.

"That's...that's a neighbor," he stuttered. "He has a boat and uses my dock sometimes. You shouldn't bother him. I need to talk to him so tell me the next time you hear him."

**He's lying. **

"Alright," I agreed trying to ignore Clover. I had lied to him so I wouldn't be surprised if he had lied to me about who the stranger was.

"So," he said. "That's that. I've got work to do so if you'll be on your way I could get to work. I'll see you in another week right?"

"Yep," I said smiling. "I'll come down next Saturday."

"Good," he said in a tense voice. "I'll see you then."

I think he would have pushed me out of that house if he could have. He wanted me to get out of there bad. I walked out onto the porch and looked around for the stranger. There wasn't a sign of him.

_I told you there was something funny about that guy._

**I don't know. I kind of like his friend. **

I decided that I didn't want to know what she was talking about as I climbed in my car. After another glance at the house I started the car and drove towards home.


	5. Confused

Italics is Mort #2.

* * *

Mort's P.O.V 

The first thing I did when Shadow left was run up stairs and get a cigarette. I hadn't been smoking much but the thought of Shadow being able to hear Shooter made me run to the pack.

I lit the cigarette and stood next to my desk a few minutes smoking it before I sat down.

"Take a breather Mort," I told myself. "Maybe it wasn't Shooter. Maybe it was just a chance someone with a southern accent was on the lake."

_Do you really believe that?_

"It's not possible," I said out loud to the voice in my head. "It's just not possible for her to be able to hear him."

_Why is that?_

"Shooter isn't real," I explained. "He is real and lives only in my head. How can she hear something that isn't real."

_You hear things that aren't real._

"What are you trying to say?" I asked cracking my jaw. It had been bothering my the last few days.

_I'm not trying to say anything. I'm only stating facts._

"Ok," I said taking a puff off the cigarette. "What point are you trying to get across?"

_Just what I said. Just because Shooter isn't real doesn't mean she can't hear him. You hear things that aren't real._

"Point taken," I said butting my cigarette in the ashtray. "I just don't want to see her get hurt is all and most people who get near Shooter get hurt."

_Most people who get near YOU get hurt. _

"No one is going to hurt this kid," I explained. "She hasn't done anything."

_Don't worry. I don't think Shooter is going to touch this one._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_You'll see in time._

I decided that I didn't want to know what the voice was talking about and went that I needed to get back to work.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V 

After I got home from Mr. Rainey's house I decided to go take a shower. It was the only place Clover and my conscience didn't bother me. I guess even they had the manners to leave someone alone while they were in the shower.

The events of the day came back to me. Mr. Rainey seemed really nice but there was something a bit off about him. It was something he was hiding something big from me. Of course I was sure he was thinking the same thing about me. After all I was keeping something was him. I was just afraid that he wouldn't let me work for him if he knew I was crazy.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Anybody in there?" A man with a southern accent asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Mom was at work and my father had died years ago. I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to. It could have have been one of my mom's friends. But why would one of them be here when Mom was at work?

"Uh..." I said turning off the water. "I'll be right out."

I dried off as quick as I could and pulled on a nightgown. When I opened the door I found myself looking at a stranger. I had expected to see Manson, my mom's ex-boyfriend, but this guy wasn't Manson.

He was a lot taller than me and he looked taller because of the black hat he was wearing. His skin wasn't black and it wasn't white. It was a smoky kind of color.

"Sorry to disturb you missy," The man said holding out his hand. "My name is John Shooter but you can just call me Shooter."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. "I'm..."

"Shadow," he finished for me letting go of my hand. "I was the one who said hello ta you at Mort's house."

"Oh," I said. "Mr. Rainey said that he wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sure he does," he answered. "He's been avoidin my lately. I haven't been up ta the house in a while. That's one reason I came down ta see you. I wanted ta meet you and I didn't think I was gonna git a get a chance ta talk to you at Mort's house."

"Why don't we move to the living room?" I asked when I noticed we were still standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I've actually got ta be getting on," he said. "Work ta do but I did want to ask you are favor."

"What is it?" I asked.

I barely knew this guy but I was willing to do him a favor. If he was a friend of Mr. Rainey's than he must been an ok guy.

"Keep an idea on old Mort for me," he said. "I'll be 'round his house to check on him in a week or so. Tell me how he's been action when I do."

"Sure thing Shooter," I asked.

Shooter turned and walked down the hallway. Wait. Why did he want me to keep an eye on Mr. Rainey in the first place? Was something going on here that I didn't know about? I ran down the hallway after Shooter and walked towards the front door. It was the only way out of the house.

I opened the front door and looked out into the driveway. There was no car and no trace of John Shooter.


	6. Birthday

I didn't wake up until 3 in the afternoon to write this so sorry if it's a little sluggish.

* * *

The Thursday before I was supposed to go to work for Mr. Rainey was my birthday. I was eighteen finally! My mom was throwing me a little party. She wanted it to be bigger but I wasn't one for a long of contact with people. My best friends were my conscience and Clover.

I got up that morning and walked into the living room. I was really surprised to see everyone was already there. My mom liked to get the ball rolling. My Mom, my grandmother Anny, and my Auntie Hermie were sitting on the couch.

**Wow. What are a party. This might get out of control.**

_Must you always be a smart ass?_

**Yes.**

I left them to argue walking over to the couch.

"There's the birthday girl!" My grandmother said opening her arms.

I didn't want to but I ran forward and gave her a big hug. She patted me on the head as if I were a dog.

"I can't believe she's eighteen already," Auntie Hermie said smiling at me.

They moved over to make room for me on the couch. The coffee table was covered in beautifully wrapped presents. I noticed one thing that looked like it had been mailed. It must have been from one of the on line friends I have in different state.

"Go a head and open them," My mother urged.

I didn't waste any time ripping at my presents. Ten minutes later I had a new CD player, a few Cds, new horror novels, The silence of the lamb DVD, and a necklace that looked like it came from France. The last present I opened was the one that looked like it had been mailed. To my surprise it was from my new boss. It read from 'Mort Rainey and John Shooter.'

"Who is Mort Rainey?" My grandmother asked.

"Oh!" My mom said. "He's a very famous writer that Shadow is now working for!"

"That's wonderful!" Auntie said. "Shadow needs to get out more."

**Damn. They are getting excited. I told you this party was going to get out of control.**

_Would you shut up already?_

I rolled my eyes and opened the package from Mr. Rainey and Shooter. A book called 'The Classics of Rainey' fell out. It was a limited edition series that had his best works in it. I opened it to find his signature on the title page with all note written next to it. It read :

To a wonderfully nice and smart girl named Shadow.

"You keep that up," My mother said. "It's going to be worth a lot money."

I didn't care about the money. I had just met Mr. Rainey and he had already got me a birthday gift. That meant a lot to me. That book would only be sold over my dead body.

"Wait," Mom said looking at the names on the package. "John Shooter?"

"He's a friend of Mr. Rainey's," I explained. "He dropped by about a week ago."

"He lives with a guy?" Grandma asked.

"I guess," I said with shrug. I hadn't really put together that they lived together.

"Things are changing," Auntie said. "There are a lot of gay men out there."

Oh! I get it. That must have been what Mr. Rainey was keeping from me. I understood completely. That was his private business. I had nothing against gay men. To each his own. Mom didn't look to happy about it.

I heard Clover laugh but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Gay?" she asked. "That's a shame. He is a really good looking guy."

"Most gay men are very cute," Auntie said.

"While you three talk about the cuteness of gay men I'm going to go to my room," I said picking up all my presents. "I had some stuff to take care of."

My Mom, Auntie, and grandmother gave me hugs and kisses before they would let me out of the living room. I couldn't help but skip to my room. I was eighteen and the day after tomorrow I was going to go to work at a real job.

* * *

I figured that a bunch of older women would automatically think if two men are living together they must be gay. My grandmother and all her friends do. Plus I needed a way to keep Shadow's mom from bugging Mort. 


	7. First Day

Response to reviews :

Wicked Seraphina : Thanks so much. Your first review to my story actually made me get up and do a little dance.

Dawnie-7 : Yeah. Those two should just be honest and skip past all the lies but of course they won't.

* * *

Saturday came before I knew it and I was headed to Mr. Rainey's house. Mom decided that she didn't want to go after all. She must have given up on him when she 'discovered' he was gay. That was a good thing. I didn't need my mom making my life hard. 

I brought the book Mr. Rainey gave me along for the drive. I expected a lot of traffic on the way up. I didn't get out of the house until rush hour. During the traffic jams I found myself flipping through the book and looking for any stories I recognized. Secret Window. There was an updated version in the book.

_I liked the old version._

**I like this one. This one has the perfect ending. **

"They both seem good to me," I said as I entered Tashmore.

**Let's try and not get lost again. Ok?**

_Shut up. She knows what she is doing._

"Thank you," I said looking for the road that led to Mr. Rainey's house.

I didn't get lost trying to find it this time.

"Now," I said. "I want you both to be quiet while I'm here. I don't need you two messing this job up."

_Sure thing._

Clover didn't say anything but at least she was quiet. I parked behind Mr. Rainey's car. I got out of the car and left the book in the car. I walked into the house and looked around. It was quiet and I didn't see Mr. Rainey.

_Maybe he's still asleep._

**Lazy bastard.**

I didn't answer them. I just walked into the kitchen and started to wash dishes. There were only a few dishes so it didn't take long. I went into the living room and picked some things off of the floor. There wasn't a lot to do.

I didn't see Mr. Rainey until I was putting the pillows on the couch.

He walked down the stairs looking like he had just woken up. He hair was stinking out at all angles. It was kind of cute like that.

"Good afternoon," I said to him.

"Is it afternoon?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

_A bit out of it isn't he._

**That's putting it lightly but who said being out of it was a bad thing?**

_No one._

"Yep," I answered following him.

Mr. Rainey got a mountain dew out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table.

"Did you get my present?" he asked opening his soda.

"Oh yes!" I said sitting down at the table. "I really loved it."

"I figured you would," he said drinking some of the mountain dew. "You can help yourself to the soda if you want."

"Thanks," I said getting up from the table and walking over to the refrigerator.

I opened it and raised an eyebrow at the Jack Daniels bottles.

_He didn't mention that he drank._

**We don't need to know his personal business.**

I ignored the voices and the Jack Daniels. I got a can of Mountain Dew and walked back over to the table.

"I saw your friend," I said.

"You did?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said opening my drink. "He came to my house the day I met you."

"What did he say?" Mr. Rainey asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing much," I said. "He just wanted to say hello and find out how you were doing."

"Oh," he said in a soft voice.

**Do me a favor. Don't mention the gay thing. You'll only embarrasses yourself. **

I couldn't answer Clover because Mr. Rainey would think I was crazy for sure if I did. There was a long silence between Mr. Rainey and myself.

"Um...would you like me to make you something to eat?" I asked.

"Oh no," he said finishing his soda. "I never eat right after I wake up. I'll make myself something later."

"Well," I said standing up. "I'm pretty much done. There wasn't a lot to do. I'm going to go for a walk and then go home."

"Alright," Mr. Rainey said looking thoughtful. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to have some work for you to do."

"Ok," I said walking out of the house.

_I think that guy needs a little help._

"Shut up," I said talking a walk around the house.


	8. Clover

Mort's P.O.V

During the time that Shadow took her walk around my house I sat upstairs in front of my computer. I was trying to write but it wasn't working. Everything I would try to think of an idea my mind would draw a complete blank. I guessed it was because I should have been thinking about something besides writing. I should have been thinking about Shadow and Shooter.

Of course I did think about them. Not only had Shadow talked to him this time she had seen him. She had SEEN him. She thought he was a real person. It didn't make sense at all. Nothing was making sense anymore.

_Do you want to hear something that does make sense? _

"I've heard that before," I said out loud.

_You didn't listen to me then and you're aren't listening to me now._

"Shut up," I said trying to focus on the computer screen.

_She needs to be told._

"Told what?" I asked.

A car had just pulled out of the driveway. That meant that I didn't need to worry about Shadow hearing.

_That Shooter isn't real._

"She won't understand," I said picking up my slinky. "She'll think she's crazy."

_Maybe she is._

I shifted the slinky from hand to hand and tried to ignore the voice in my head but it was pointless.

"Shut up," I ordered putting the slinky back down my desk.

_Alright. I'll shut up but don't come whining to me about being confused again._

I ignored the voice getting up from my desk and walking down the stairs. I heard the sound of car engine in the driveway and figured Shadow had forgotten something. I walked into the kitchen and got a Mountain Dew from the refrigerator. There was a hard knock on the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled and sat my soda down on the table.

I walked over to the front door and opened it expecting to see Shadow there. Instead was a girl I had never seen before in my life. She looked about Shadow's age. This girl had long blond hair that went to her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a plan black hoodie and blue jeans that looked a bit too big for her.

"Hi," she said smiling at me and offering her hand. "My name is Clover."

"Mort Rainey," I said shaking her hand. "Is there something I can help you with or are you just a fan?"

"I was actually looking for a friend of mine," she explained. "I heard that she was working up here."

"Oh Shadow," I said at once. "She just left ten minutes ago."

"I see," she said in a disappointed voice. "Well, can you tell her I'm looking for her the next time you see her."

"Of course I can," I agreed.

"Thanks," she said and glanced at her watch. "Dammit. I got to go but it was nice meeting you Mr. Rainey."

"Same here Clover," I said and started to shut the door.

"Take care pilgrim," she whispered as the door shut.

I was half way back to the kitchen before I realized what she had said. I ran back to the door and flung it open but the stranger had vanished into thin air.


	9. A long talk

I would have updated this story earlier but I've spent my whole day annoying my little brother (who hates Willy Wonka) by playing my Charlie and the chocolate factory soundtrack over and over. :D I'm evil.

_

* * *

You shouldn't tell him._

"I feel bad about lying to him," I said as I climbed into my car.

I was head to Mr. Rainey's house for my second day of course. I had decided to tell Mr. Rainey that I hear voices. He had ever right to know that I was a bit crazy if I was going to keep working for him.

I'm warning you not to do it. You had no idea what kind of problems you are going to cause. Just listen to me.

Don't listen to her. She has no idea what she is talking about. You should tell the guy. He has a right to know.

"Yes," I said starting the car. "He has the right to know and I'm going to tell you."

I pulled out of my driveway and headed down the road. My conscience and Clover were quiet most of the ride. It was almost as if they were thinking about what Mr. Rainey was going to say when I told him. I didn't have any trouble finding Mr. Rainey's house. In fact I made it there on record time.

If you do this it will change your life.

For the better.

Shut up.

"Shut up," I told them both. This is going to be hard enough to explain without you two arguing."

I walked onto the porch and didn't even knock before I walked into the house. It wasn't like Mr. Rainey wasn't expecting me. I looked around the bottom floor and didn't see him anymore. I walked to the foot of the steps and looked up them.

"Mr. Rainey?" I called. "Are you up there?"

"Yes," he called down. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you," I said.

Don't.

"Come on up," he said.

I ignored the voice in my head and walked up the stairs. Mr. Rainey was sitting at his computer and it looked like he was working on a story.

"Oh!" He said and turned to me. "Before I forget someone named Clover stopped by to see you. I told her that you had already left."

I didn't do it.

"What?" I asked in a surprised voice. "That's not possible."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Clover isn't real," I said quickly. "She is just someone who lives in my head. I've never seen her before but I've heard her voice since I was little."

"Are you saying what I saw wasn't real?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and held my breath.

"That explains what she said before she left," he muttered to himself.

I was totally lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You remember that guy you say?" he asked. "The one named Shooter. While, I don't know how to tell you this but he isn't really either. I made him up. No one else has ever been able to hear or see him before. I'm sure it's the same for Clover."

"Yes," I said. "No one besides me has ever heard Clover. What does this mean?"

"Well," he looked thoughtful. "It's reminds me of my grandparents. They both had Alzheimer's desease so my parents put them in a retirement home. One day they both called and said they were stuck in New York and needed a ride home. Of course they weren't in New York. They both had the same problem and had some how managed to think the same thing."

"So our situation is the same sort of thing?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Rainey said. "I know Clover has been talking to Shooter because she called me something only he calls me. They can communicate with each other."

"This is too weird," I said shaking my head. "I need something to drink."

"Me too," he said getting up from his desk.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My boss followed me and got two Mountain Dews out the refrigerator. I sat down at the table and he sat down across from me. He opened one of the sodas and passed me the other one.

"I just can't figure out why Clover wanted me up here and conscience didn't," I whispered.

"Your conscience is always looking out for what's best for you," he explained. "I know if I had listened to mine my life wouldn't be so complicated. But Shooter wanted me to have what I truly wanted and whatever he wanted for himself."

"My conscience knows that I would be better off going home and finishing school," I said. "But Clover knows I want to be here with you and I don't know what she wants for herself."

"Shooter wanted to be able to edit my books anyway he wanted and he got that," Mr. Rainey explained.

"Mr. Rainey I have..." I started but he cut my off.

"Call me Mort," he said. "We are beyond such formalities."

It was only then that realized how quiet it was. Even when I told Clover and my conscience to be quiet they didn't stay quiet for long.

"It's too quiet," I said.

"Same here," he answered looking around the room.

"What's this mean?" I asked holding my unopened soda can.

"It means they're out of our heads and are up too no good."

* * *

That story about the grandparents actually happened to one of my mother's friends. His grandparents called and thought they were in New York. It actually inspired me to write this. 


	10. Clover and Shooter

Mort's P.O.V

There was no way of explaining to Shadow how dangerous of alter-personalities could be when they are out there on their own.

"My conscience said that Shooter wouldn't hurt you," I explained. "He wouldn't say why though. He just said that he wouldn't hurt you."

"I wonder why," she said in a whisper.

"I can't begin to wonder why," I said and it was true. I couldn't figure out what Shooter would want with Shadow or why he would let Shadow live.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Shadow suggested. "It would seem like the smart thing to do."

"I don't know," I said and I didn't know. Talking to Shooter was never a good idea. "But I guess we don't have a choice we need to know what they are up to. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

"Alright," she said. "Should I make something for us to eat while we wait for them?"

"Sure," I nodded.

Shadow was making it sound like we were waiting for two old friends to get home but her idea of food was a good one. I hadn't eaten all day. I had been thinking about Shooter and Clover. Shadow smiled and went to fixing some hamburgers.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V 

After we ate the two of us tried to have a normal conversation but it was hard to do. How can you have a normal conversation when you are waiting for you other personality to arrive. Mort must have felt the same way because he kept twisting in his seat.

We had to wait nearly two hours before I heard a car in the driveway. I turned and looked out the kitchen window. A beat up looking station wagon had pulled into the driveway. This must have been a bad sign because Mort let out a long sign.

Shooter got out of the driver's seat and a girl I didn't know got of the passenger's. That had to be Clover. It weird seeing someone that wasn't real. It chilled me and made me feel like I was crazy. Of course I was crazy. The two of them walked around to the front of the house.

Mort got up and walked over to the kitchen door. He leaned against the frame and glared at Shooter.

"Hello there Mort. Why do ya look so upset?" Shooter asked.

"I want to know what is going on and I want to know right now," Mort demanded.

"I ain't got have any idea what you're talking 'bout," Shooter said smiling.

"How about you Clover?" Mort asked turning to Clover. "Do you?"

"I told you I liked his friend," she said looking past Mort and at me.

That's what meant! She liked Shooter! I should have put two and two together when I met Shooter but i didn't think about. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Clover joined hands with Shooter.

This sudden motion made me understand so much. That's why Clover didn't want me to leave my job. She was in love with Shooter. If I left the job she would have to travel a great distance to see Shooter. I wasn't sure what it was like to be like them but it must have been close to being real or Clover wouldn't have made sure I didn't quite.

"This can't be what I think it is," Mort whispered.

"It is Mort," Shooter said. "Now, if you don't git in between Clover an' me I won't git in between Shadow an' you."

"There's nothing to get between," I said quickly. At bit to quickly.

_Yes there is! This is what I was scared of. _

Mort turned and gave me a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but blush. Just because I had a bit of crush on him didn't mean there was something to get between.

"There might not be yet but there will be soon," Clover promised.

Without another word Shooter and Clover left the kitchen.

"There's something I thought I'd never see," Mort said still standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Shooter with a girlfriend."


	11. Stay?

I didn't really know what was supposed to happen. I was still sitting in my chair but Mort was passing around the kitchen. I guessed it was just trying to figure out everything in his head. It was all so confusing. I think I needed a nap more than anything.

_I suggest you get out of here and never come back._

"Shut up," I said.

"Huh?" Mort asked looking at me. "I didn't say anything."

"Not you," I explained with sigh. "It's my conscience. She is telling me to leave and never come back."

"Maybe you should," Mort suggested. "It isn't good for you to be around someone like Shooter."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I said.

If I left that would piss Clover and Shooter off for sure and I had a feeling pissing them off would be bad.

"I think you're right there," Mort said. "I think you should stay here for the time being."

"Here?" I asked surprised. "With you?"

"Yes," he answered. "I have a guest room you can stay in. I'm just afraid that if you leave Shooter will get mad and bad things happen when Shooter isn't happy."

"Ok," I smiled. "I just have to run home and get some things."

"Alright," Mort agreed.

Despite everything I found myself becoming happy. I was going to get to stay with Mort.

_Seems like they were right. You're falling for him._

"I've got run to the house Clover," I yelled walking out of the kitchen. "I've got to get some stuff but I'll be back soon.'

"Ok!" Clover answered from upstairs.

* * *

I drove home as fast as I could without getting into an accident. The sooner I got back the sooner Clover and Shooter would be happy. I didn't know much about Shooter but from what Mort said he didn't sound like the kind of guy you messed with. 

My mother was waiting for me when I got home. I was usually home early but with everything that was going on I had lost track of time.

"Baby!" Mom yelled hugging me. "I was so worried. Are you ok? Where have you been?"

_Think of a good lie quick._

"There was an emergency," I said. "Mr. Rainey was eating some gum and it messed up his braces bad. I had to take him to the hospital."

_Good one._

"Is he alright?" Mom asked letting go of me and looking worried.

"Yes," I said. "But he is going to need my help more for a few days. I'm going to go and stay with him a few days. He has a guest room for me to sleep in."

"Go ahead," she said. "Poor man."

"I'll just go get my stuff packed," I said and ran down the hallway to my room.

_That went surprisingly well._

"My mom is a little numb," I explained as I threw some clothes into an overnight bag. "You know that."

Don't say bad things about your mother. I don't even think it was good you lied to her. If you were smart you'd stay here and never go back. You don't need that kind of trouble.

"I have to," I said as I zipped up the bag. "If I don't someone might get hurt."

If you do there is a chance YOU will get hurt.

"Shut up," I said throwing the bag over my shoulder. "I can take care of myself."

My conscience gave a reluctant sigh and fell silent.


	12. Making plans

I went straight back to Mort's house despite my conscience telling me now to. I knew my conscience was just thinking of what was best for me but I didn't want what was best for me. I wanted what I wanted and that was to be at Mort's voice. I wasn't sure quite yet why I really wanted to be there but I was sure I would find out soon enough.

When I got back to the house Mort was sitting on the porch smoking a cigerette. I raised an eyebrow walking over to him.

"I didn't know you smoked," I said.

"Oh," he said looking up at me. "I only smoke when I'm stressed out."

"That means sense," I said leaning against the wall. "You shouldn't get stressed over this. I try my best not to let Clover stress me out and you should do the same for Shooter. If we let them do their thing it shouldn't be a problem."

"You don't understand," he said taking a puff of his cigeette.

"They aren't going away," I said. "We aren't ever going to be able to make them go away. We need to learn how to live with them."

Mort didn't answer him. He was just staring off into space as if he was thinking about what I had said. After a minute he turned to me and nodded.

"I think you're right," he said butting his cigerette in the ashtray next to your chair. "Let's just try and live with them."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do you know where they are now?"

"I think they're upstairs," Mort said. "Why?"

"Because I think should all go to a movie," I said.

He looked at me with surprised look. Was my idea that strange? I thought it was a good idea for the four of us to do something together. Maybe I should have suggested something that didn't need us to go out in public.

"You talk like they are real people," Mort pointed.

"To you and me they are real," I said, "and they act like real people. The only difference between them and real people is we are the only ones that can see them."

"I never thought of that way," he said in a soft voice. "I guess you are right. We should just play along for the time being."

"Do you think I should invite them to go to the movies with us?" I asked.

"I don't see how it can hurt," Mort said.

_Then he is blind._

"My conscience won't shut up," I said shaking my head. "Ok. I'll go ask them."

I walked into the house and up the stairs. Shooter was sitting at the desk writing away on the laptop. Clover was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

"Sorry to bother you," I said causing Shooter and Clover to look at me, "but Mort and I were wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with us."

"What are you going to see?" Clover asked.

"I...I don't know," I stuttered. I hadn't thought of that. "Whatever is playing I guess."

"What do you think John?" she asked looking down at Shooter.

"I'd love ta just wait fer me ta finish what I'm writin," he said nodding to the screen.

"Sure," I said trying to get a look at the screen. "What are you writing?"

"It's a surprise," Shooter said blocking the screen with his hand.

"Alright," I said with a laugh. "Mort and I will be waiting on the porch for you two."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Clover said smiling at me.

I nodded and walked down the stairs.


	13. murder suspect

The movie went rather well seeing as the people sitting next to us weren't real. I couldn't help but feel happy for Clover and Shooter. They just looked so happy together. I don't think I've ever heard Clover talk without anger in her voice. When she was with Shooter that anger wasn't there.

Mort seemed a little cranky through the first half of the movie. He still didn't seem to think it was a good idea to act as if Clover and Shooter were real people. During the second half of the movie he seemed to relax. He even reached over and held hands with me.

It was dark by the time we got out of the movies and it was getting rather late. During the drive home I noticed that Mort was cracking his jaw a lot. I suggested that he go and get his braces checked. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble with his jaw lately.

When we pulled into the driveway I was surprised to see that there was car already in the driveway and it looked like a police car.

"Not this shit," Mort said pulling up next to the police car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This guy has been giving me trouble ever since Ted and Amy disappeared," Mort explained.

I sighed. I remembering reading something about it in the paper. I just hadn't thought about it until now. Everyone had thought Mort had killed them but they never found the bodies. Mort didn't seem like a killer to me.

I glanced into the backseat and found that Clover and Shooter were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "And I doubt that we want to know."

Mort climbed out of the car so I did the same. We walked onto the porch and found a sheriff standing there. I didn't recognize him but it seemed they know each other.

"What are you doing here?" Mort asked.

"I was just checking up on you," the cop said smiling at Mort.

"I did nothing wrong," the man next to me claimed. "You have no right to keep coming up here."

"There's nothing to get upset about," the stranger said.

"Yes there is," Mort said. "You are on my property without a search warrant. You are trespassing and if this happens again I'll report you."

"Alright," the man said shaking his head. "I'll leave but as I told you before I will put you away."

The cop started to walk away. He must have just noticed me before he gave me a curious look. It looked like he was going to say something but Mort stopped him before he could.

"Go," Mort said in a stern voice.

He didn't say anything word. The man just walked over to his car and got inside. We stood on the porch until the car had was out of our sigh. Mort walked into his house so I followed.

"Why does he think you did killed them?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sighed walking into the kitchen. "I guess because Amy and I parted on bad terms and she just happened to disappear without a trace."

"Oh," I whispered not knowing what else to say.

He got two mountain dews out of the refrigerator and offered me one. I shook my head. Mort put one back and sat down at the table with the other one. He opened the soda and took a gulp. I wanted to sit up with up but I was just too tired to do it. It had been a long and eventful day.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said.

"Oh that's a good idea," Mort said getting up from the table. "I think I will to."

"Goodnight then," I said turning to leave the room.

"Goodnight," he said walking past me out of the room.

To my surprise he leaned down and kissing my quickly on the lips. I watched him walk up the stairs with a confused and surprised look on my face. To say the least I went to bed with a smile on the face.

_There really is no hope for you Shadow._


	14. Morning

That night I slept the best I ever slept in my life. For the first time in my life I was happy. Mort really like me. That kiss had proved it. I had done the right thing in coming to that job. I didn't know why my conscience had gotten so worked up about everything.

The next morning I woke up face to face with Clover. She was smiling and waving at me.

"About time you got up," she said with a laugh. "It's nearly noon."

Clover moved back a little to give me some air. She looked different that day. Her hair was up in braids and she was wearing a long blue button up shirt. It seemed to be the only thing she was wearing.

"Looks like someone had fun last night," I muttered getting out of bed.

"You wouldn't believe how much," she said still sitting on my bed. "Did you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked pulling some clothes out of my bag.

"I saw Mort kiss you," Clover explained. "I figured you two…"

"No way," I cut her off. "It was one kiss. I'm not going to jump into anything.

"But you plan on being his girlfriend," she said.

"No," I lied. "I don't PLAN on doing anything. If it happens I won't complain but I'm not planning on anything."

That was a flat out of lie. I was planning on being Mort's girlfriend for sure. Of course I knew Clover would see right through this even if she did play along with it.

"Sure," she said and laughed. "I'll leave you to get changed. Mort is cooking lunch if your hungry."

I nodded and Clover left the room. I pushed all thoughts of Mort out of my head and returned to getting dressed.

A few minutes later I walked out of my room wearing a hoodie that said 'I am the lost Manson child' and jeans. I was too lazy to put together and nice outfit or to put my hair up. I just decided to let it flow today.

Mort was alone in the kitchen. The guy looked like he had just woken up and was trying to desperately fix his hair. It didn't seem to want to listen to him. Every time that he pushed it down it would spring right back up.  
"You're fighting a losing battle there," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he smiled abandoning his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," I said sitting down at the table. "You?"

"Pretty good," Mort said setting a plate down in front of me.

Breakfast consisted of slightly burnt bacon, eggs, and toast. I didn't complain about the eggs. It looked like Mort had gone through a lot of trouble to make me breakfast.

"I know I'm not a good cook," he said. This statement caused us both to laugh. "You don't have to eat my burnt eggs."

"It's ok," I said starting to eat the eggs.

"Next time I'll take you out for breakfast," he promised. "Would you like that?"

"I'd love it," I answered. "Where's Shooter?"

"Good question," Mort said looking around.

I glanced out the window to find that Shooter's car was gone.

"Looks like he's out causing hell," he said when he noticed that his car was missing. "Is Clover here?"

"Yep," I said finishing my breakfast. "I saw her like ten minutes ago. She was in a really good mood."

"I hope Shooter is in a good mood," Mort said pushing his plate away. "He can be a really unruly guy when he is a bad mood. Let's forget them for a little while. They're something I want to show you."

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

"It's a surprise," he teased. "You'll have to come upstairs to see it."

"When?" I asked.

"Right now," Mort said getting up from the table and walking out of the living room.

I raised an eyebrow following him out of the kitchen. 


	15. Secret Window

I didn't know what to think as I followed Mort up the stairs to the second floor. He walked ahead of me and told me to wait by the stairs. He walked across the room to the side opposite the door. There was a chair against the wall. It was covered with books and other little things. He pushed the chair to the side. When he did a little window was revealed.

"A secret window," I said walking over to him.

"That's right," Mort said stepping away from the window. "Look down."

I smiled and stuck my head out of the window. The corn came into view. It was a little garden under the window. It was a secret garden under a secret window.

"This is where you got the idea for the book," I said turning my head at him.

"That's right," he said in a soft voice and nodded. "Most fans don't get told stuff like this."

"Why did you show me?" I asked.

"I thought you might like it," Mort said.

I reached forward and took his glasses off of his face. He gave me a confused look but didn't try to take his glasses back. Behind the glasses he had big beautiful brown eyes. I didn't realize I had been moving forward until I felt my lips brush his.

This kiss was different from our first one. It had power and passion. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and started to run his tongue over my teeth. Mort was acting like I was a piece of candy or a drug. I started to do the same to of course. I could feel his hands tugging at my hoodie.

"No," I said pulling away. "Not like this."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No it's ok," I said. "I liked it. I just don't want us to rush into something we might regret."

"Alright," he smiled running a hand through my hair. "But I would like it if you would share my bed with me."

I didn't say anything. That was a big jump for so early in a relationship.

"I don't sleep naked or anything," he said.

This comment caused both of us to laugh.

"I'd love to sleep in your bed with you," I said smiling. "Just as long as you promise to keep it in your pants."

"I promise," he said placing his hand over his heart.

Shooter's P.O.V

I was standin in the bedroom having a smoke when I saw 'em walk up the stairs. I had been surprised when I saw him show her the window an' was even more surprised when I saw 'em kiss. Yes, I figured that they would git together but not this quick.

My plan was set in motion but if they moved too quick it would ruin everythin. If they have sex too quick it would ruin everything I had spent months plannin an' I wasn't fixin ta let that happen.


	16. Corruption

I didn't know what I was going to do. Mom expected me to only stay at Mort's house a few days and she would be angry if she knew I had lied. I had been there a week and hadn't dared to call my mother. There would be too many questions if I did.

There were more things on my mind than how my mother was going to react. Shooter and Clover seemed to be hiding something from me and I guessed they were hiding it from Mort as well. If he knew what they were up to he would have told me for sure. Neither of us liked to be in the dark about what our alter-personalities were planning.

Mort and I hadn't had sex yet. We were getting closer and closer but it just hadn't happened. Half of me didn't feel right about it but the other half wanted it more than anything in the world.

The day had been there a week Mort told me that he was going to the dentist. The reason he was going was because of his jaw. It had been hurting him pretty bad and I had finally talked him into going to get it checked out. That meant I was going to be alone at that house with Shooter and Clover.

I didn't mind but Mort didn't want me alone there with them. He kept asking me to go to the dentists with him. I would have but I have a little fear of dentists. In the end and I won. He left me at the house around noon.

Most of my day was spent in the living room. There were plenty of books to read. I had the goal of reading them all and I wasn't anywhere near my goal. I had been reading about half an hour before I heard the whispers from upstairs.

"This isn't a good idea," Clover hissed. "You idea will never work."

I raised an eyebrow sitting the book down on the coffee table. I got up from the couch and started to creep up the stairs. Their voices were getting louder.

"You might not believe in it riat now but you havta ta trust me," Shooter urged.

The bedroom door was closed so I put my ear to it.

"I don't know John..." She muttered.

"You'll see," he said. "Come on now. We have work ta do."

I pulled opened the door to find the bedroom empty but I was sure Shooter had been there. His large black hat was sitting on the bed. I had a sudden urge to put the hat on. I glanced around the room.

No one was there. There couldn't be any harm in giving in to the urge and putting the hat on. I walked over to the bed and picked up the hat. It looked a bit big for my head but it wouldn't be that bad of a fit. I picked up the hat and placed it on top my head.

As soon as I put it on an odd feeling over came me. I felt like I was being watched. I turned and looked around the room. To my surprise Shooter was standing a few feet away.

"Hello missy," he smirked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The last person who put my hat on killed folks," Shooter explained. "Are you fixin ta kill folks Shadow?"

That meant Mort had to have been the one who put on the hat. After all he was the only one who could see Shooter. But the hat was real. Anyone could have put on the hat. It couldn't have been Mort. He wasn't a killer. I tried to force those thoughts out of my head.

"I don't have any reason to kill anyone," I explained at once.

"I know you'd like ta kill your mom," Shooter said.

"What?" I asked in a near scream. "What makes you think I'd like to kill my mother?"

"She acts liake she's better than you doesn't she?" He asked. "Does she take credit fer thangs you've done? Act like you're a baby? Make your life hard?"

What he was saying was true but out of context. She made my life hard but all mothers make their kids lives hard. They don't mean to it. It just happens. They only want what's best for you. But what's best for you isn't always what you want.

"She'll never let you stay up here wif Mort," Shooter said. "We both know that."

"Leave me alone Shooter," I snapped. "I don't need to kill her. I'll just tell her that I'm not interested in going home."

This idea was better than killing her but it didn't seem to make Shooter happen. He frowned and cut his eyes at me.

"It's better ta have trouble makers out of tha picture," he explained.

"You said that the last person who wore you hat killed people," I said. "Who was it?"

The question made the smirk return to his face.

"Mort," he whispered.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. I pulled the hat off my head and tossed it on the bed. When I looked around Shooter was gone. I shook my head as I sat down on the bed. Maybe Shooter was right about mother. She was terrible person and needed to die. But he was wrong about Mort. Mort was no killer and either was I.


	17. Death by Butter

Shooter's word echoed in my head all day and nothing I did could get rid of them. Mort came home around dinner time and he knew something was wrong. I didn't tell him what Shooter had said. I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I cooked chicken and stuffing for dinner. It was nearly as good as I could cook it but I was thinking too much to make amazing food. Mort didn't too mind. He wasn't such a great cook himself.

"If something bad happened would you tell me?" he asked over dinner.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked avoiding his question.

"I left you alone today and now you are acting funny," Mort said pushing his dinner aside. "Did Shooter do something to you?"

"No," I said. It was a complete lie. Shooter didn't DO anything to me. "He didn't do anything to me."

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "But I want you to promise me that if does do anything to you that you'll tell me."

"Of course I'll tell you," I said. "You shouldn't worry though. I'm fine."

"I can't help but worry," Mort said bringing up a hand to cup the side of my face. "I love you Shadow."

"I love you too," I said smiling at him.

"It's late," he said dropping his hand. "Let's go to bed."

"I have to run home," I said quickly. "I don't have enough clothes."

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Mort asked.

"I don't have anything to wear to bed," I explained.

"Who says you have to wear anything?" he joked.

"Silly boy," I said getting up from the table. "I'll be as fast as I possibly can. Wait up for me if you can."

"Sure thing baby," he said before getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed and got up from the table as well.

_I got a feeling it's going to be a long night._

"Where have you been?" I asked out loud.

_I'm surprised you noticed I was gone. _

"What do you want?" I growled.

_To give you some advice. Don't go to your mothers. You'll get yourself in trouble if you got there tonight. Wait until the morning. _

"I'm not listening to you," I said and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

I did need more clothes but that wasn't the real reason I was going to my mother's house. I could have worn dirty clothes to bed and gotten more clothes in the morning. It wouldn't have killed me. The reason I was going because I needed some time by myself to think and the ride would give me that much needed time. 

Shooter was trying to play mind games with me that's all it was and I wasn't about ready to give in. He wasn't real and listening to things that aren't real couldn't be good. I was stupid enough to treat him like he was a real person. Mort was right. I shouldn't have done that.

Oh well. It was too late now. I had stepped over the line and there was no coming back. I had accepted Shooter and Clover like they were real people and now there are going to act like they are real people.

The ride seemed shorter than ever. Before I knew it I was pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car. I noticed my conscience I had finally given up. She must had realized there was no talking to me anymore. I just wasn't going to listen to her. I was going to do what I wanted to do.

I walked up to front door and opened it. The whole house was dark and quiet. Mom was bound to be in the shower. She always took a shower late at night.

I went up to my room and started to stuff more clothes in my bag. All I wanted was to get out before she realized that I was in the house. But of course that wasn't going to happen. I learned a long time ago that you can't get anything past your mother.

"Shadow?" her voice came from the downstairs bathroom. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother!" I yelled zipping up my bag.

"I'm the bathroom," she said. "Come here. I want to talk you."

I knew what it was about. She wanted to know where I had been and if I was home for good. I wasn't of course but I couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't tell me leave the house. I walked downstairs and towards the bedroom. You had to past through the kitchen to get to the downstairs bathroom.

When I passed through the kitchen Shooter's advice came back me. He had wanted me to kill her. Perhaps he had been right. She wasn't going to let me be with Mort and I wanted to be with Mort. I wanted to be with Mort more than anything. Maybe killing my mother wasn't such a bad idea.

I looked around the kitchen. There were tons of knives but I didn't think I could bring myself to stab my mother to death. It was then that I noticed the spray butter. I could spray the bathroom and she would slip getting out of the shower. It was the perfect murder.

_Don't do it._

I ignored the voice and picked up the bottle of spray butter and put it my pocket. When I heard my mother call me again I raced over to the bathroom. I opened the door and walked in.

Mom was still in the shower. She had the curtain pulled back.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

While she was talking I took out of the bottle and sprayed some of the butter onto the tiles. She couldn't heard the sound of it over the running water and her own voice. I stopped spraying when she was done speaking.

"I had to stay a little longer," I explained. "He's still in pretty bad shape. He can barely eat."

"Oh," she sighed. "Are you going right back?"

I sprayed a little more butter. Most of the floor was covered with a light layer of it. It looked like enough.

"No," I lied. "I'll head back in the morning."

"Good," she said turning off the water. "I'm getting ready to get out of the tub. Why don't you go whip us up a little snack. I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure thing mom," I said putting the bottle back in my pocket.

I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I started walking down the hallway and only got a few steps. A scream broke through the air. It was followed by a thud and then silence.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

_You have abounded reason and given into the demands of someone that isn't even real._

"I can be with Mort forever now," I said heading for the front door. "I didn't do it for Shooter. I did it for me."

_Than you are truly lost._

That was one of the last times I ever heard my conscience talk to me.


	18. Lovers

During the ride back to Mort's house. No. Our house I was happy. I was happier than I had ever been. I knew I shouldn't have been that happy. I had just killed my mother. I wasn't thinking of the possibility that I could go to jail. I was thinking about what would happen in the morning. I was just thinking about how I was free. I didn't have my mother hanging over my head anymore.

My conscience was quiet during the rest of the ride. I wasn't expecting her to talk to me. She had finally given up on me and I couldn't be happier.

I pulled into OUR driveway and got out of the car. I practically danced to the door. It was an amazing feeling to be free. It was almost like I could fly. The world seemed open to me in a way it hadn't been before. I opened the door and walked into the house.

My feet led me up the stairs and into the bedroom. Mort was sitting up in bed reading. I didn't bother to say anything to him. I climbed onto the bed and kissed him.

"What's going into you?" he asked.

I ignored him and took the book from his hands. I sat it on the beside table and went back to kissing him. I wasn't sure what I had gotten into me but I was more than happy to go with this new found feeling.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not going to let it get to me," Mort said kissing me.

"I want you," I moaned into his mouth. "I want you right now."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I have waited and I don't want to wait anymore," I said with grin.

Mort smiled at me. He reached over and turned off the lamp. The room went dark with a flick of a switch.

Sorry that was so sure. I'm uploading another chapter right away to make up for it. I would have given you a nice show but I was worried about the rating since fan fiction banned NC-17 stuff.


	19. Doghouse

The next morning I woke up alone. I wasn't surprised. Mort must have gotten up and cooked breakfast or something. I pulled on my clothes and skipped out of the room. Last night couldn't have been better. I made love to the man of my dreams and killed my mother.

"What?" I asked myself out loud.

I didn't kill anyone. I didn't have it in me to do a thing like that. Yet, the memory was there. When I had gone to get my clothes I had killed my own mother. A sickened feeling filled my stomach.

My legs gave out and I collapsed in a pile at the top of the stairs. I heard giggling and looked up to see Clover looking down at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You," she said. "You are such a big baby. So what if you killed her? She needed to die and you know it. Now the four of us can be one big happy family."

I didn't say anything. I just watched her walk past me and down the stairs.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud again.

Mort. He couldn't know about what I did. If he knew he would turn me into the police for sure. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would understand. Of course there isn't any proof that I did anything. It was an accident. That's what everyone would think.

I climbed to my feet and walked down the stairs. There was no sign of Mort in the living room so I walked into the kitchen. Sure enough he was in there. He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

The man of my dreams didn't look like himself. He had somehow manged to get his hair to lie flat. I wasn't complaining. It was kind of cute to see him all neat like that. He waved at me when I walked into the room.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby," I said with a smile.

"I love you baby," Mort said reaching over the table to hold my hand.

"I love you too," I said.

The sound of laughing broke the little romantic scene. I looked up to see Clover and Shooter. Clover was riding piggy back style on Shooter's back. He smiled at us.

"I take it you two pups had fun last night," The southern said.

"As a matter of fact we did," I said before Mort could tell anyone off for not minding their business.

Clover climbed for off Shooter and walked across the room to the refrigerator. She opened it and got a soda out of the it. Shooter had taken out a cigarette and was starting to light it. I turned back to Mort. He was frowning slightly. It looked like was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing," he said turning back to his coffee.

I was going to ask him what he was thinking about but was cut off by Clover yelling.

"I thought you said you were going to quit," Clover snapped.

Mort and I both turned to see what she was screaming about. She was standing next to Shooter and she was glaring at him hard. She was holding a soda in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"I am fixin ta quit," Shooter said. "I didn't say I had quit."

Clover face twisted into a look of pure rage. She dropped the cigarette and swung at him with the soda can. It barely missed his head. He jumped back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Stop Clover!" I yelled and jumped to my feet.

"The tricky son of bitch!" she yelled taking another swing at him. "He lied to me!"

I barely grabbed her in time. She almost took his ring finger off with the soda can. I had her around the waist barely holding her back.

"Don't let her go," Shooter said from his place in the corner.

Mort jumped up from the table when he saw I needed help. He tried to pry the can from her hands but he didn't have much luck.

"Drop the can," Mort said. "You don't really want to hurt him. You're just mad. Drop the can."

Clover gave a sigh and tossed the can to floor near Shooter's feet. I let her go and she glared at anyone in the room. She pointed a finger at Shooter.

"I hope there is room in the dog house for you because you aren't sleeping in bed with me tonight," Clover said and stomped out of the room.

"Damn," Mort said sitting back down at the table. "What the hell got into her?"

"I don't rightly know," Shooter said picking up the cigarette and tossing it in the trash. "I've never seen her like that."

"Sometimes women do that," I said sitting next to Mort. "Sometimes they just snap for no reason."

Suddenly Shooter's eyebrows lowered as if he was in deep thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a feeling I know what's wrong," he said.

"You do?" Mort asked. "What is it then?"

Shooter didn't say anything. He just smiled in an all knowing way and walked out of the kitchen.


	20. Clean slates

Ya. The last chapter was kind of like the comic relief. I just had this image in my head of Clover beating the shit out of Shooter with something. I just thought it would be funny as hell.

* * *

Neither Mort nor I had any idea what Shooter was talking about and neither of us really wanted to know. We were both sure it couldn't be a good thing if Shooter was behind it. Clover didn't show up anymore that day and Shooter spent most of his time on the dock. 

Mort and I decided we'd go for a walk about mid-day. He seemed to like taking walks in the woods. There was a path not too far away from his house and he told me that there was a beautiful little clearing there.

As we walked down the little path he seemed a little nervous. It was like he wanted to ask or tell me something we couldn't bring himself to do it. When we reached little cleaning we both sat down in the middle.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Tell right now," I demanded. "I have a right to know what is troubling you so much."

"Alright. Here goes nothing. The police called this morning," He explained. "They said that they found your mother dead in the bathroom. It looked like she had slipped getting out of the shower. When they couldn't find you in the house they started looking for you right away. The neighbors sent them to me because they knew you were working here. I told them that you were with me all last night. I lied for you. I don't know why I did it I just did it. Happy?"

"You think I killed her?" I asked. "Is that why you are acting so nervous? Do you think I'm a murder?"

"Yes," he said and quickly shook his head. "No. I don't know what to think. You don't seem like the killing type to me. If you did do it someone put you up to it and I got a good idea of who did."

"You can't blame Shooter for everything," I snapped.

"So you did kill her," he said.

I stopped breathing for a second. I had just given myself away. Great job Shadow.

"Yes I did," I confessed. "I didn't do it because Shooter told me to. I did it for me. I did it so that we could be together forever. My mother was a bitch. She would never let us be together while she was alive."

Mort didn't answer me. He had picked up a small stick and was making small circles in the soft dirt. It looked like he was thinking.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said tossing the stick aside.

"How can you not hate me?" I questioned. "I killed my own mother. Any normal person would be repulsed and running to the police by now."

"Shooter put you up to it," Mort said. "You didn't come up with this idea out of no where."

"He did suggest it to me," I said. "But I did it out of my own free will. He didn't force me to do anything. You didn't answer me question."

"Which one?" He asked.

"How can you not hate me?" I repeated.

"That would make me hypocrite," Mort said in a soft tone.

My eyes widened in understanding. What Shooter had said was true. Mort was a murder. The rumors must have been true too. He had killed his ex-wife and that man she had been messing around with. The sheriff was right on track.

If I had learned this information before I had killed my mother I would have ran for the hills. I couldn't do that. I was a murder myself. I couldn't run from Mort or hate him because he was a murder. That would make me a hypocrite and I hate hypocrites.

"I don't really remember killing them," he said looking down at the dirt. "But I'm sure I did it."

"How can you be sure if you can't remember?" I asked.

"Feelings I get," Mort explained. "When I got that phone call this morning I was sure I had killed Amy and Ted. Even though I couldn't remember it I was sure it had happened. Does that sound strange?"

"A little but it's understandable," I said.

"I'm glad we came clean with each other," Mort said with a light sigh.

"Me too," I stated with a smile. "It feels like we're starting over. We're cleaning our slates."

"Now that we are being totally honest with each other let's put our heads together and figure out what it is Shooter is planning," Mort suggested.

"I think I know what is going on but we need to do something before I can be sure," I explained standing up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Come on," I said taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'll explain it all later."

Hand in hand we walked back to the house.


	21. Expecting

Sorry for not updating in days. I've been sick as dog.

* * *

Shooter's P.O.V

I was sittin on the dock when Mort an' Shadow walked by. They both looked like they were in deep thought 'bout something an' they were practically running ta Mort's car. Perhaps they were onta my little plan. I didn't want ta think 'bout that. All I could think about was Clover. I felt so bad for lyin ta her.

All these feelings were new to me. Love, guilt, pain. I had never felt this way 'bout someone before an' I wasn't 'bout really ta mess everything up over cigerettes. I needed ta make up with Clover. I didn't want to end up the way Mort had been after his breakup with Amy.

I got ta my feet and walked back to the house. Feelin bad for myself wasn't goin ta help matters. I had ta get up and takes matters into my own hands. I didn't have to see Clover to know that she was in the house. I could feel her presence as I walked in the front door.

My feet seemed to know where she was even though I didn't because they headed to the downstairs bathroom. I tried the knob an' found that it was locked.

"Who is it?" Clover asked.

"It's me," I said.

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"What do you want?"

"Ta say I'm sorry," I said with sigh. "I'm sorry for lyin ta you. This isn't easy for me so please except my apology."

Ta my surprise she opened the door. I thought women made you say you were sorry a bunch of times before they would open the door. She didn't look good at all. Her eyes were all puffy an' her face was pale. Clover looked like she had been throwing up an' crying.

"You ok?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just feel a little sick. I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. That can could have really hurt you."

"I asked for it," I said and it was true. I had. "Maybe you should go lie down. You don't look so good."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to sleep but I do think we need to talk."

I didn't say anything. Clover walked past me and into the livin room. She sat down on the couch and patted the space next ta her. I walked across the room and sat down next ta her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned even though I had a good idea what was going on.

"Well," my girl said bittin down on her lip. "It isn't that something is wrong."

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said so quickly that I barely understood it.

I tried ta look surprised but I figured it wasn't all that convincing. This was what I wanted after all. That's I didn't just kill Shadow when she walked into the picture. I knew I needed someone just as crazy as Mort if I ever wanted a family.

"You aren't mad are you?" Clover asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not," I explained. "I got no reason ta be mad."

"Thank god," she said leaning on me. "I was so worried you wouldn't want it."

"No no," I said bringing up a hand ta play with her hair. "I would never turn out my own child."

"But do you know what this means?" Clover asked hiding her face in my chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I'm pregnant than Shadow has to be pregnant," she explained. "It won't work unless she is."

"I know," I said letting my hand rest on the back of her head. "I know."

* * *

Strange chapter I know. I know Shooter seemed too friendly in this chapter but please deal with it. 


	22. He didnt

Clover's P.O.V

I didn't understand John at all. Despite the fact I was head over hills in love for him I didn't understand him one bit. When I told him I was pregnant he barely blinked an eye. He knew about it before I told him. That didn't really surprise me. I had grown used to John's strange ways.

The fact I was pregnant didn't really bother me that much. I was more than ready to take on the responsibility that comes with a child. John seemed even more ready than myself to have a child. If I didn't know any better I would think this was what he wanted all along.

Shadow and Mort were gone almost all the day the day that I told John that I was pregnant. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night before they walked in the front door. I was sitting on the couch waiting for their return. I was curious about where they had been. My boyfriend wasn't nearly as interested. He had disapeared upstairs at half past nine.

"I don't know," Shadow said when she walked into the door.

"I know very well what is going on now," Mort explained. "And I can't believe I was stupid enough not to see it before."

"You can't blame yourself," she explained.

I turned my head to see them walk into the kitchen.. I stood and followed them inside.

"What are we going to do?" Shadow said sitting down at the table.

Mort was already sitting down at the table across from her. They didn't seem to notice me.

"I don't know," Mort said. "I didn't suppose we have much choice about what to do."

"I just got pregnant," she said. "I can still get rid of it."

"If you do Shooter won't be a happy person," he stated. " I think we've finally figured all of this out. Shooter wants a child and for him to have his child you need to have a child."

"I just don't understand why he wants a child to begin with," Shadow said.

"That's easy," Mort said. "He knows that one day I'll die and he won't be able to raise hell through me anymore. If he wants his 'practices' to be continued then he'd need a child. That's what this is all about."

"He's using Clover?" Shadow asked.

Before Mort could say anything I made my presence known.

"That's a lie," I said. "John would never use me for anything. He loves me. I know that."

"Don't be so sure of that," Mort said looking at me.

"Ask him," I stated. "He'll tell you. The thought of using me to get a child never once crossed his mind. He isn't like that."

"I don't know Clover," Shadow said. "He is a pretty dirty guy."

"I'll bet anything on the fact John never once thought about doing that," I said. "I'll bet anything."

"Like he would tell the truth anyway," Shadow said.

"He would," I claimed starting to get angry.

"Hasn't he lied to you before?" Mort asked.

I couldn't answer that without looking stupid. He had lied to me before but that was something small. It wasn't something large like using me to just get a child.

"Let's ask him then," Shadow suggested. "Let's bring him in here and ask him. I think you'll be surprised by what he says Clover."

"Yes let's ask him," I said.

I trusted that John would tell them that he never planned on doing such a thing as using me.

"I'll go get him," I stated. "I think that he is upstairs."

Mort and Shadow gave me a strange look as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in like forever but I've had the most horrible writer's block. 


	23. Out of the game

Shooter's P.O.V

I was sittin on the bed in Mort's room when Clover came up. Everythin was fallin inta place an' it didn't seem like anythin could go wrong. Clover was pregnant an' I was 'mosely sure that Shadow was. I would have a child ta follow in my footsteps.

"John," Clover's voice came an' it pulled me out of my thoughts of my good plans.

She had come inta the bedroom an' was lookin at me wif wide eyes. It looked as if she was terrified ta death.

"Are you alright?" I asked gettin ta my feet.

"I'm fine," she said walkin over ta me. "I was just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is this about the baby?" I questioned.

"Yes," Clover nodded. "Infact it isn't just me that wants to talk to you about it. Mort and Shadow are waiting downstairs."

"So they know?" I asked. "Did you tell them?"

"No," she said. "They must have figured out on their own. I didn't say anything."

"Alright," I said standing up. "I'll answer whatever questions they have."

This seemed ta make Clover happy 'cause summa the tension in her face disappeared. I followed her out of the bedroom an' downstairs. We walked inta the kitchen. Mort an' Shadow were sittin at the table talkin. They stopped when we walked inta the room.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"We know what you are up to," Shadow explained. "And we know why you wanted Clover and me here in the first place."

"Very smart of you then," I said smilin.

"The thing is," Clover perked up. "The thing is they are saying you are using me to get the baby."

Oh on. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen but I knew it would happen. I guess you could say that was true. I had used Clover at first. I knew that she would love me an' that she would give me a baby. The baby was all I had cared 'bout in the beginnin. But as time went on I found myself actually fallin in love. How was I supposed to tell Clover that?

"Well…I…" was all I could get out. My mouth was dry an' no words seemed ta want ta come out.

"Just tell her the truth," Mort said. "Telling the truth is always better."

"You didn't use me," Clover said. "I know you didn't. You love me."

I could have bull-shitted me way out of it without tellin the truth but that would only last for so long. I needed ta tell her the truth. If she left me then she left me. It wouldn't be more than I deserved.

"I do love you," I said causing her ta smile. "But when I first met you I didn't. I didn't care 'bout you at all. All I could think about was makin sure I had a child born before Mort died an' took me with him. As the days passed I really found myself fallin in love with you. So I did use you but I'm really sorry I did."

Clover's eyes widdened in surprised and were full of disbelief. She was slowly backin away from me.

"Please just hear me out," I pleaded. "I'm sure you're really upset but please understand that I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Sorry…" she started takin in a mutter but her voice was risin. "You're sorry? You used me and now you're just saying you love me to keep me from getting mad."

"That's not true…" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't you lie to me!" Clover said shakin a fist at me. "You've lied to me before and I'm not going to fall for another one of your lies."

I looked ta the silent Mort and Shadow for some sort of support. They both just shook their heads at me in disapproval. It didn't look like they were goin ta save me from Clover again.

"You got yourself into this," Mort said. "Now it's time for you to get yourself out."

"Please just listen to me," I pleaded looking back at Clover.

"I'm done listening to you," Clover said advanting towards me. "I'm done with you."

No…Clover couldn't leave me. I didn't even care 'bout the baby anymore. All I cared about was Clover. I loved her too much ta lose her. I opened my mouth ta say just that when I noticed the tears runnin down her face. Her face was soaked with tears. Her whole body was treamblin and her hands were clutched tightly.

I was then taken by surprise when she brought up one of her fist and slammed it into my chin. The force of it knocked me back against the stove. Before I had a chance ta even take a breath Clover had grabbed me by the shoulder and thrown me ta the floor. I landed on my back and pain spread through out my whole body.

"How do you like that?" she asked walkin over.

I looked from her ta Mort and Shadow. Shadow was startin ta look worried but Mort was still smirking at me. I guess he thought I was gettin what I deserved. His girlfriend had a softer heart and looked ready to step in. I guess I deserved the beating I was gettin. I had hurt the only person I ever cared about. I don't even sound like myself anymore.

Clover moved to kick me but Shadow jumped up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around Clover's and tried ta pull her away from me.

"He's had enough," Shadow explained. "You've done your job but if you hurt him anymore you'll be sinking to his level."

I silently thanked her but didn't dare ta open my mouth. I knew I had screwed up big time.

"I want out of this house," Clover said gettin control of her tears. "I want to get away from him."

Shadow and Mort exchanged glances. If Clover left that meant Shadow had ta leave and I didn't think she wanted ta leave Mort. Clover didn't say anythin. She just watched Shadow and Mort stare at each other.

"What do we do?" Mort asked seein the problem.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Shadow said still holding Clover. "I have to leave. Clover can't stay here like this. She doesn't want to be in the same house as that asshole."

Asshole? I had never been called that before. Mort was shakin his head.

"I know you don't want me to go but I have to," she said and slowly let go of the girl she was holdin.

Shadow walked over ta Mort and sat down in his lap. They talked in a tone that was too low for me ta hear. After a few mintues of their private talk Shadow stood up. Both of them seemed happy about whatever they had decided on.

"Come on Clover," Shadow said walkin towards the front door. "Let's go. Goodbye Shooter."

I didn't say anythin as I watched the love of my life walk out of the front door. I'm sure any normal person would have been reduced ta tears but I had a feelin that wasn't the last I was goin ta see of her.


	24. Going back ending 1

Shadow's P.O.V

Mort and I had a pretty good agreement as far as I was concerned. We wouldn't see each other for the whole time I was pregnant and Shooter wouldn't see Clover. My thoughts were that Shooter would realize what an asshole he had been and be different when we saw him again.

I decided to go back to school despite the fact I was pregnant. As soon as my family become aware of my pregnancy they were quick to help me. Mort sent a little money every once in a while just to make sure I was getting along ok. Almost no one believed me when I told them who the father was. Everyone was saying 'lucky girl'.

Clover and I got along better than we ever had. She wasn't a bitch to me at all. We were both in the same boat and needed to help each other out.

The nine months where over in a time that felt like a week to me. At two in the morning an amazing baby boy named Alex Trey Rainey was brought into this world. The same night at almost the same time Clover's baby was born. I'm not sure that the name Angelic Joanna Shooter fits the baby girl but it was Clover's choice.

Only a few weeks passed before I realized how bad I wanted Mort to see his son. Clover must have felt the same way about Shooter but never brought anything up. I decided that it wouldn't hurt for the babies to be seen by their fathers. I wasn't like I was going to move back in with them. Mort and Shooter had ever right to see their kids.

So I drove up to Mort's cabin. Even though I hadn't sent any word that I was coming Mort and Shooter were waiting on the porch. As soon as I stepped out of the car Mort pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again," he said kissing me. "It feels like you've been gone forever."

"I know," I said laughing. "I wanted you to see your son."

Mort looked down at the baby I was holding. The kid was the spitting image of his father. His hair was a shade darker than Mort's but the eyes were his father's. Solid brown. He took the baby out of my hands gently and pulled it close to his chest.

"What are little angel," he whispered as the baby smiled up at him.

"He's on his best behavior right now," I explained. "Most of the time he's a hand full."

Mort looked over at Clover who was standing next to the car. She hadn't said a word to Shooter but she was looking at him.

"Let's go inside," Mort said taking my hand. "I think they need to talk alone."

I nodded and followed Mort into the house. It looked just like it had the day that I left. We walked over to the couch and sat down..

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Alex Trey Rainey," I stated looking down at my baby.

"He's perfect," Mort said. "He's all I could have asked for."

A long silence followed his statement. Neither one of us was really sure what to say. I thought I'd have a million things to say to him but there was nothing.

"Look," he said. "I know we had an agreement but I don't think I can take you leaving away from me."

Oh my. I had kind of expected something like that.

"I don't know," I muttered. "What if Shooter and Clover don't make up? There is no way I could live here if they don't."

"I think they will," Mort said turning his attention to his baby. "Call it a six sense."

"You know that I would love to come back and live with you," I explained. "I finished high school but I don't think I'm going to college."

Mort smiled and stood up. He walked across the living room and looked out the window. A smile crossed his face. I took this as a good sign. He turned and looked at me.

"What is her baby's name?" He asked.

"Angelic Joanna Shooter," I said. "I don't really think any child of Shooter's is angelic but I didn't have much say in naming that baby."

"I can agree with you there," Mort laughed. "Come and look at this."

I raised an eyebrow standing up and walking across the living room. Mort pointed to the window. My eyes followed his finger and I saw at once what he wanted me to see. Clover and Shooter were hugging. From what I could see Shooter was holding his daughter.

"I guess you are staying after all," Mort said grinning up at me.

"Got that right," I said leaning against him.

* * *

Uh ok. Kind of sappy I know but I can't stand to see Mort just having a sad ending. This is the happy ending. I'm going to write a sad ending for people that are into that sort of thing. 


	25. The lake ending 2

Shadow's P.O.V

Maybe what we had decided on wasn't the best decision but it made me happy. Having a baby was a stupid idea for me and for Clover. Neither one of us knew anything about raising a baby. Clover wasn't happy with the idea of giving up the babies at first but she soon realized it was the better path.

I aborted the baby the week that I went home. My family questioned where I had been but I didn't tell them anymore than they needed to know. They didn't know that I had been pregnant. They didn't know. I could deal with the fact I had given up my baby by myself. The thing I couldn't deal with was that I had to give up Mort.

He had been the only man to understand me and to love me. I guess it was needed but I couldn't live without him. I knew that moving back in with him was not an option because of what Shooter did to Clover. Maybe I was being selfish in being depressed over losing Mort over Clover and Shooter.

I held it against Clover. We could have been friends if I had tried but I didn't want to try. I wanted to be mad at Clover. It gave me someone to take my anger out on. Deep inside I knew that I was angry with myself for letting Mort go. I remained dropped out of school and spent most of my time at home.

After about six months of it I decided that I had been sad long enough. There was no reason for me to be so depressed when there was a way to end it all. And I don't mean getting Shooter and Clover back together. I knew that was never going to happen. I knew the best way to get out of it was to kill myself. If I was dead there was no way I could be sad over losing Mort. Clover started crying when I told her what I planned to do. She begged me to give her a chance to tell Shooter goodbye.

I didn't know why she wanted to do that. I didn't tell want to tell Mort goodbye. I didn't want my last memory of him to be him crying and begging me not to do it. But since Clover wasn't one you could take out of doing something I let her go.

It didn't take very long for me to decide how I wanted to die. Since Clover wanted to Shooter before she died I decided I should go up to Mort's house to kill myself. The lake was the first thing I thought of. Since drowning yourself is such a hard thing I had to think on it for a while. My plan sorted itself out. I would drive my car over one of the cliffs and into the lake.

On the six month anniversary of me meeting Mort I drove up near his place. I dropped Clover about a hundred feet away from his cabin and went looking for the best spot. I found one that looked like it was made for someone to throw a car off. It was a cliff high above the water. I backed my car up so that it was a done distance away from the cliff and hit the gas.

The car sped off the edge of the cliff. I felt almost weightless as I soared over the water. It felt like the car flew forever before it started to fall towards the water. They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. That didn't happen to me. As my car was engulfed by the water and the water ran into my open windows all I could think about was Mort. His face was the only thing in my mind.

I closed my eyes as my head disappeared under the liquid that was quickly filling my car. Searing pain spread through out my body when the much needed air was denied. I fought against the seatbelt trying to get loose but I couldn't. The world was turning black and my body was still struggling to get free.

The last thing I remember was Clover's voice.

"Good night Shadow."


End file.
